


The Nerdy and Insecure Trixie

by DraceDomino



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: Awkwardness, Insecurity, Kissing, Lesbian Romance, Nerdiness, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:11:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10040639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Trixie has always invested herself in appearing as cool as possible.  To all the other students at Canterlot High, she only ever shows them her absolute best, and she hides all of the nerdy things she'd otherwise be ashamed of.When Twilight Sparkle catches her eye, Trixie just can't help but invite the nerdy girl over for a bit of flirting. But what happens when your crush discovers your horrible secret? When she finds out that you're not nearly as cool as you pretend to be? Trixie is about to find out, and what happens will change her life.





	

The Nerdy and Insecure Trixie  
-By Drace Domino

Twilight was so nervous that she had goosebumps. Just two weeks into her new life at Canterlot High, and she was already at the precipice of making her first friend outside of Sunset Shimmer and the others that had stood by her side during the Friendship Games. The first friend that was potentially ready to look past what she had done, and the first one that had invited her somewhere without the others at hand. Sure, as much as she adored Sunset and the others, it was still oddly nice to know that someone wanted her...only her...to be with them. It was flattering, and she had been blushing all day at the thought, just as her head had been spinning on what to talk about.

Her life had always been about numbers and science, and friendship had always come so distant that she still didn’t know exactly how to handle herself. She had spent the day grilling Sunset Shimmer for friendship advice, but the other girl had been completely and totally unhelpful in assisting her. “You’ll know what to do when the time is right” sure sounded good, but that platitude didn’t exactly help the butterflies that were rolling through Twilight’s belly as she slowly made her way up the stairs to her new friend’s house. She stared up at that great big door and almost had to swallow up the desire to run; a heavy impulse shooting through her mind, telling her that she didn’t belong here. She couldn’t make friends without Sunset and the others...could she?

It took everything she had to push through those hesitations, and she knocked on the front door with a trembling grip. The young woman was still dressed in the attire she typically had worn to Crystal Prep; a result of Rarity’s insistence that she would make a whole new wardrobe for her from scratch, if only she’d be patient to wait a few weeks. Maybe she should’ve held off that meeting that day until Rarity was done with her new clothes? Maybe there was still time to turn back so she didn’t embarrass herself in her Crystal Prep outfi-

The door swung open, and it stole from Twilight any chance to flee. Right there in the doorway was her new friend; or at least, the woman that had the potential to be it. She stood tall and proud, her hands on her hips and her expression a wide smile that was hard to diminish. Blue skin, silver and white hair that hung about her features in a fancy sweep, and a light blue hoodie that hung casually across her slender frame. As soon as she laid eyes on Twilight Sparkle her expression doubled in enthusiasm, and she stepped forward to let both hands drop against the young woman’s shoulders.

“Twilight, you came!” Trixie beamed, her voice ringing with joy and mirth. “I told Lyra that you weren’t the sort to let silly rumors get in the way of making friends!”

“Oh, uh...h-hi, Trixie!” Twilight stammered with a smile, a blush already appearing on her cheeks. She tensed up underneath the grip of the other woman across her shoulders, but she still didn’t resist as Trixie walked her into her home. There was a sweet scent filling the air as the two women stepped into the living room, and Trixie swept forward to shut the door and leave the pair of them free of any prying eyes on the outside.

“I’m so glad you decided to join me today, Twilight!” Trixie continued, and invited herself to loop an arm through one of Twilight’s. While the girl in the owl-like glasses was tugged along beside her Trixie strolled past the living room into the kitchen and dining room combination, where the scent of the sweet aroma was strongest and the table had already been set. There was a tiny cake set up that was left bare; freshly plucked from the oven and still filling the kitchen with its aroma. Nearby it a jar of icing sat, and Trixie was swift to usher her friend right into one of the seats before the display. “I know what it’s like trying to make new friends, and I bet it’s even harder for girls that don’t possess Trixie’s magnetic and charming personality! After all, not everyone can be so talented and magnificent!”

Twilight just smiled, a blush lining her cheeks as she straightened her skirt out and gazed up at the other woman. Trixie was arrogant; that much anyone could see, but to a girl like Twilight that ego was something to be envied. From a complete shut-in’s perspective, that knack for being an extrovert was downright charming, and it didn’t matter how much Trixie boasted because it only made Twilight smile more. She kept smiling even as Trixie flopped down on the chair beside her, and as she scooted close their knees bumped in a bit of innocent contact.

“It’s...definitely been tricky trying to talk to other people.” Twilight admitted, the deep purple blush on her cheeks rather apparent. She gazed down at the display before her afterwards, tilting her head and looking at the treat. A fresh cake and a spread of icing waiting to be administered. “It looks like you have a...sweet activity for us!”

Puns! Pinkie Pie said other people loved puns, right?! Right?! She was already fidgeting nervously, prepared to ask if it wasn’t funny, prepared to ask if she could take her silly comment back, but Trixie was already giggling.

“Oh, Twilight, you’re just the most adorable girl I’ve ever seen.” She beamed, and turned to the other woman with a fond look on her features. “We’ve got a few hours before my parents come home, so...I was thinking we could spend some time decorating, spend a little more time nibbling, and then...who knows?” Twilight, still utterly charmed by the extrovert’s upfront personality, just giggled and nodded.

“I think that sounds like a lot of fun, Trixie.” She began, and moved her hands out towards the jar of icing and the nearby knife. “...you have such neat ideas, and it’s so nice of you to look past all the stuff I did. It must be why you’re the coolest girl in school.”

As Trixie watched Twilight move in towards the icing she just smiled wide, a blush lining her own features now. So long as Twilight thought she was cool, everything would be wonderful. And maybe, just maybe, the evening would end with a greater bond between the two.

 

It was a quaint little activity shared between the two; icing a tiny cake for them to share on what Trixie had teasingly referred to as their “play date.” Sitting right alongside Twilight Sparkle they tended to it while they got to know each other, asking questions and discussing their school, along with all of their varied interests. Twilight Sparkle had struggled at first to think of things that weren’t completely boring by her own estimation; surely, Trixie didn’t want to hear about science or her studies of magic, or the wicked transformation that she had undergone a few weeks ago. As a result, she had spent a great deal of her time listening to the other girl talk about her own interests; music, popularity, and of course...herself. That ego of hers was in full force that evening, even with only an audience of one timid, sweet young woman.

Trixie giggled as the cake finally sat layered in icing, and she rose a single thumb up to lick the edge and swipe away some frosting that had collected against it. They had made a bit of art from it; weaving swirls and shapes through the vanilla surface and making it as enjoyable to look at as it was to taste. More casual conversations about their interests and their friends came up, and through it all Trixie maintained her aura of confidence and collected style. Not even the gentle bumping of her knee to Twilight’s; a thrilling endeavor in and of itself, was able to derail her as she moved to cut the cake apart and prepare to share it with her new friend.

“You know, Twilight, it’s nice having you here.” Trixie practically purred, the knife squeezing into the soft surface of their treat and cutting a tiny, mouth-sized bite. She stuck her form in the tip and pulled the perfect little square up, but instead of taking it for herself she held it forward, dangling it just before Twilight’s mouth. “It’s fun being around someone that’s so...modest.”

Twilight was blushing brightly, and as she gazed at the treat offered to her she crept forward slowly, her lips parting as she did so. Slowly she wrapped her mouth around that little bite and sucked it off the fork, chewing quietly as she still sat underneath the glowing heat of Trixie’s praise. The blue skinned girl was just about the coolest girl that she had met at Canterlot High, even more stylish and attention-grabbing than Rainbow Dash, and it made her cheeks flood with heat that she was so intent at looking at her. She didn’t even notice that a tiny bit of the icing had clung to the edge of her lips until Trixie moved up, a hand reaching forward to help her.

“...not to mention cute.” Trixie purred, and her delicate, soft thumb pressed to the edge of the icing. She swiped it from the corner of Twilight’s lips but instead of wiping it off in a napkin she turned her mouth towards it, lips pulling up and over her thumb and sweeping that sweet frosting away. Her voice was ringing with an intent that was far from merely friendly, and the way her lips lingered around the tip of her own thumb certainly had implications of something else entirely. Her eyes darted forward and she gazed fondly at Twilight, studying the intellectual’s expression as she let that thought linger in the air between them. She only added to it once she saw Twilight shudder in a moment of nervousness, and her smile was tender as she did so. “So cute. Perhaps the cutest girl in school.”

“Uh...y...you mean...next to...next to...y-y-y…” It was at that point that Twilight’s nervousness hit a fever pitch. Even the slightly naive and inexperienced young woman had picked up on Trixie’s expression; the way she licked the frosting from her thumb and the clear, focused gaze of her pretty purple eyes. Not even Twilight was so dense as to miss the fact that Trixie had just shown her hand; that their cake date had been intended as just that...a date. Something beyond friendship, and something beyond what Twilight had expected. She didn’t mind it, but...it certainly made her own hand tremble more when she moved to return the favor.

She was blushing brightly, feverishly, her cheeks a few shades darker than usual as she turned her attention towards the cake. She didn’t respond to Trixie because she wasn’t sure she had the words just yet, and so she focused instead on doing for the other woman what had been done for her. She cut a jagged, nervous piece of cake that was a little too big for her fork, and when she stuck it down into the soft treat it was only half attached. Her intention was simple: offer a bite to Trixie, see how she reacted, and maybe go from there. What happened was nothing short of disastrous to the estimations of a teenage girl.

“H...Here…” Twilight whispered, still tripping over herself as she brought that piece of cake forward. Trixie, with her eyes shining and her smile wide, sat with her hands against her knees as she waited. She was even already opening her mouth, ready to be fed by her crush. Twilight brought that fork forward, and slowly murmured as it drew ever closer. “...y-you’re...you are...c-cute...to-oh my gosh! Oh my gosh I’m so sorry, Trixie! I’m so sorry!”

The apology had been necessary, considering what happened. That oversized bite of cake didn’t make it far before tumbling off of Twilight’s fork and slapping against Trixie’s form. The moist bit of treat struck her chest and made a messy roll down her entire front, leaving a long trail of icing that ruined her hoodie as it travelled. Twilight’s embarrassment was apparent and she dropped the fork instantly, her cheeks a vibrant dark hue as she stammered.

“Trixie, I’m sorry! I’m sorry, please forgiv-”

“Hey. Hey. Shhh.” Words were offered by the unfailing cool Trixie; her hands moving up to hold against the other woman’s shoulders. She clung to that unflappable, calm demeanor like no one else could, and as Twilight fidgeted and fussed she looked ultimately calm and relaxed. “You just sit tight, okay? Trixie’s going to go get cleaned up.”

She didn’t want to leave Twilight’s side, but when she did it was with a wide smile. Sure, her hoodie was smeared with icing, but it had been brought about by Twilight’s nervousness. Nervousness that very clearly had an origin from attraction. If her hoodie was the cost of learning that her draw towards Twilight Sparkle wasn’t quite so one-sided, then it was a bargain.

Simply put, Trixie was giggling to herself as she made her way upstairs to clean up.

 

The trip upstairs gave both girls a chance to work their heads around what had happened. A bit of flirtation had very nearly turned into something more, and if it wasn’t for Twilight’s awkwardness it very well might have. Still, it was good for them both to clear their head, and it was a chance for Trixie to work out any last remaining bits of nervousness. She stood in the bathroom after switching out her hoodie, staring into the mirror and smiling wide as she dwelled on what had transpired.

“She’s so into me! She totally thinks that Trixie is the coolest girl at the school!” She hissed to herself, beaming wide. “All I have to do is go downstairs and seal the deal, and pretty soon Canterlot High will have its newest power couple!”

The crush that she had nurtured on Twilight since the young woman’s arrival in Canterlot High was nearly at the apex. Ever since Twilight had arrived from Crystal Prep, Trixie had been rather taken by her. She was different from the other Twilight; the one that had come from Equestria and caused so many problems. She was sweeter. Softer. Kinder. And that didn’t even start to cover her more appealing physical characteristics! It was hard to tell, but Trixie was absolutely confident that this Twilight’s breasts were bigger, her lips a bit poutier, and her rear even tighter. She’d be the perfect girlfriend for the great and powerful Trixie! Someone to sit on the sideline while she worked on her music, someone to nibble peanut butter crackers with, someone to show off her magic tricks t-

“No! No, don’t ruin this!” Trixie hissed through her teeth, angry that the mere thought had slipped into her mind. “Don’t let her know how silly you are! Just...Just keep playing it cool, Trixie!”

Twilight Sparkle might not have been the very height of what it meant to be “awesome,” but she certainly deserved a girl that did. It was for that reason that Trixie knew there were some things about herself that she needed to hide. The things she never let the school see, the things that she was always too afraid to unleash. The Trixie that the school knew as a confident and unflappable girl was something of a secretive nerd; perhaps even more so than Twilight herself. Magic, fantasy books about wizards and dragons, roleplaying games and online chat rooms…! They were a huge part of her, but it was a part that she had to hide.

Twilight couldn’t possibly return the affections of someone that was so...so...dorky, could she?

Trixie splashed some water on her face and took a slow, deep breath, steeling her resolve as she looked back up. Twilight Sparkle was already pretty heavily steeped in the nerdy lifestyle, and she was sure that no girl like that could possibly want someone in the same vein. Surely, Twilight wanted that confident woman that stood tall and spoke loudly, the cool, calm, and collected Trixie that had brought her over for a cute cake session and a bit of flirting.

If she was going to have Twilight, the girl of her dreams, she was going to need to stay cool. To hide her nerdier parts. To...pretend she was someone else, just like she pretended every day at school. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she realized the sadness in that fact, but...if it was for Twilight, if it was to have that girl at her side? It was worth it to keep pretending.

Unfortunately, fate had other plans. As Trixie made her way downstairs she was surprised to not find Twilight in the kitchen anymore, and instead heard noises from the living room. Giggling, chuckling, the sound of genuine mirth. Curious, Trixie headed around the corner to find the girl she was so eagerly courting, and as soon as she spotted her the young woman’s blood went cold.

“Trixie! These are all you?! Oh...oh my!” Twilight Sparkle was standing up, holding her belly as she giggled over a line of frames pictures that Trixie’s parents had set up in the living room. They were proud of their sensitive and intelligent daughter, after all, but that pride had led to something of a monument of Trixie’s most embarrassing moments. As soon as she saw Twilight standing before that wall, realizing that she had failed to take the pictures down, her worst fears became a harsh and sudden reality.

A picture of her wearing a top hat, tails, and fishnets as she pulled a rabbit out of a hat at a magic convention.

Another, dressed as a wizard and scattering crystals around at a fantasy renaissance fair.

A picture of her with braces as she sat at her very first computer, wearing a T-shirt that proudly read “Level 20 Dungeon Master.”

And most scandalous of all, most embarrassing, most shattering of her budding love with Twilight Sparkle...a picture taken during the holidays, where she had just opened a series of Fantasy Foal action figures, the medieval mare story where all the warriors, wizards, and knights were horses. She was surrounded by them, beaming wide as she sat on the floor with her legs crossed, clearly unbelievably happy at the present she had received.

It wouldn’t of been a very incriminating photo if she had been a child, but...it was taken last year.

“Oh, no! No no no no no!” Trixie suddenly snapped; her eyes going wide and dramatic and tears forming at the edges. She suddenly rushed ahead to grab Twilight Sparkle’s shoulders, pulling her away from that display of shame and ushering her forward. “Y...You didn’t see anything, Twilight! You’re...You’re too nosy! And that’s not me! That’s...That’s my twin identical cousin Pixie! Just...Just go away, I DON’T LIKE YOU!”

It had all happened so very, very fast. Twilight Sparkle had been giggling over the pictures of a girl that was fond of her, adoring how cute and sweet and innocent Trixie looked in each and every one. A brief moment of imagined shamed later, and she had been forced outside of Trixie’s home in a fit of outright panic, complete with a final line that stung Twilight Sparkle deep down to her core. The door slammed, and it didn’t take much longer before she could hear open, loud sobbing from within...and her face drew a thoughtful expression across it.

That...that had all been unexpected. Twilight Sparkle bit down on her bottom lip as she looked back at the front door of Trixie’s house, and then to the path she walked to get there. Her heart was heavy as she started to move, stepping down the path in order to begin heading home.

Trixie, it would seem, wasn’t in any mood to be around her after all.

 

For the next four days, life at Canterlot High was rough for both girls. Glances exchanged in the halls didn’t last for any more than a second or two, and every time one of them mustered up the strength to speak it quickly dissolved under the weight of what had happened. It was firmly within the guilt of teenage awkwardness what had happened; one young woman ashamed of who she really was while the other was a little too slow on the social draw to speak up, and the end result was long hours spent stealing glances at each other during class, longing and yearning. Twilight Sparkle still didn’t quite know what had happened, or even what had almost happened between them, but she couldn’t help but feel like she had somehow tripped up and cost herself something special.

And for Trixie...the so-often egotistical and outgoing young woman was anything but. She wasn’t quite so loud and boisterous in class; something that most of the other students appreciated because they failed to realize what it meant. In truth, she was hurting deeply, hating her true self more than she ever had before. Those damned pictures...every one taken during a time when she was thrilled to embrace the things she loved, each one had worked against her to create a tapestry of truths she hated to admit. The knowledge that Twilight Sparkle had seen them didn’t just shame Trixie, it had demolished her confidence. Did every other student in Canterlot High know? Did Twilight tell everyone? She would’ve half expected to hear that everyone in the school knew about her shameful hobbies, if she didn’t think that Twilight was above all that. Sweeter, kinder, and gentler. And that knowledge only made it all the harder that their near-romance over a sweet treat had turned so sour so quickly.

And it went that way until Friday evening. Trixie laid flat in her bed, wearing nothing more than a baggy royal shirt over her light blue skin, and a pair of soft white panties that remained hidden underneath the garment. She laid on top of the covers with her arms stretched out, and even though it was only eight in the evening she was ready to sleep for as long as it would take her. Maybe two whole days away from school would help her forget; help her forget the embarrassment, and help her forget that Twilight Sparkle must think she’s a total dork now. A soft sigh came to her lips, and as she stared at her ceiling with the star and planet glow-in-the-dark stickers, another shiver of embarrassment ran through her.

“...why am I like this?” She wondered aloud, her brow bending inward as she wallowed in one more bit of teenage angst. Though no vocal answer came, the soft knock on the door was enough to draw her attention. A sigh rolled through her throat and she waved a dismissive hand, grumbling to herself about over-attentive parents that couldn’t just let her mope. “...go away, Mom, I told you, Trixie’s fine.”

She wasn’t. But it also wasn’t her mom.

The door opened up slowly, and Twilight Sparkle’s head had only just begun to appear from the side before Trixie caught sight of it. The young woman gasped in a sudden realization and she scrambled to collect herself; realizing she was wrapped up in a shirt and panties and left so very exposed. She flopped and struggled to get covered up underneath her blanket, only barely managing to do so by the time Twilight finally made the scene. The young woman stood there with her Crystal Prep outfit caressing along her body; her glasses perched on her nose and her hands clutching a medium sized pan with plastic wrap over top of it. She gave Trixie a kind smile as she stood there, and in response…

...Trixie simply cried. Every weight of the past few days came crashing down as Twilight stood there, every ache and every pain that she had felt, every moment of humiliation. They all rushed against her like a +4 Gauntlet of Impact to put it in her own shameful terms, and the steady, kind gaze of Twilight only made it strike all the deeper. Tears appeared down Trixie’s cheeks as she recoiled into her blanket, pulling herself against the corner of her bed as she looked at the other woman as a wounded animal would.

“T-Twilight, go away!” She sobbed out, trembling and shaking as she did so. “I told you, I...I...Trixie is far too cool to be seen with you! She’s too amazing to be near someone so nerdy!” Lies. All of it. She wasn’t really cool, she wasn’t really adverse to nerdiness, and she certainly didn’t want Twilight to leave. Thankfully, the young woman at the other edge of the room gave Trixie a kind smile as she started to approach. Her motions were measured and controlled, her approach slow as she advanced towards the young woman and her gaze fond and doting. She didn’t speak until she made it a few steps in, at which point she gestured towards the pan in her hands.

“I know I’m not as cool as you, Trixie.” She offered simply, sweetly. “But I brought us a new cake...Pinkie Pie helped me make it. See?” She turned it slightly to the side, so Trixie could see the beautiful icing job done on it. A big magic wizard hat with a set of starbursts, all depicted in brightly colored icing in a dynamic, fun display. It might have looked to some like a child’s birthday cake, but for the common interest they shared, it had a bit more meaning. “It’s...the Magic Hat of Starswirl the be-”

“-the bearded.” Trixie bit down on her bottom lip, her eyes flickering up towards Twilight. Tears still rolled, shivering down her cheeks at all the pain that was still quaking through her. Why was Twilight here now? To taunt her? To rub it in that she wasn’t as cool as she pretended? To remind her of how close they had come to something sweeter?! As her eyes flickered from the cake to the girl holding it Trixie swallowed some of her emotions, and finally managed to hiss out a reply to the other girl. “...why are you here, Twilight? Why are you doing this?”

“The same reason you invited me over in the first place, I think.” Twilight admitted sweetly, and let the nicely decorated cake sit off to the side. She approached Trixie’s bed a few more steps closer, and without waiting for permission she moved to sit. Her legs drew up underneath her as she faced Trixie atop it, and after a moment of gentle smiling she finally spoke up once more. “Trixie...did you throw me out because you were embarrassed?” She cut right to the point. Twilight was smart, with a piercing intellect. If she hadn’t been so emotional herself the past few days she would’ve figured it out earlier, but the good, kind advice of some of her dear friends had helped her work through things.

“I...I wasn’t embarrassed! I was...I told you, those were my identical twin cousin Pi-”

“Trixie.” Twilight Sparkle spoke out once more, and her hand stretched gently forward. Her fingers moved to where she surmised Trixie’s knee to be underneath the blanket, and she let her hand linger there with a gentle, affectionate grip. It was enough to put Trixie’s protests to silence, and the blue skinned girl just stared wide-eyed as Twilight spoke again. “You shouldn’t be embarrassed. All the things you love? I love them, too. You don’t have to be cool for my sake.”

“...but...but Trixie is always the frontrunner of the other stu-”

“Twilight likes the Trixie she saw in those pictures.” Twilight finally spoke up with a kind smile on her features, and her hand tightened about Trixie’s knee. Her voice was soft and sweet, and when she spoke again she even leaned a little closer. “Don’t throw her out again. Please?”

Trixie just stared, wide-eyed and stunned at the turn of events. There Twilight was in her bed, kindly advancing on her, offering her every last bit of understanding she could muster. And Trixie, still quivering with emotion and weary from the past four days, had no other option but to break down. The blanket fell from the young woman’s body as she rushed forward and threw her arms about the other woman, and she tackled Twilight to the bed in a swift, desperate hug. Her face buried against Twilight’s neck and she openly cried; tears stinging at her eyes while her panty-clad rump stuck out in the air, her shirt sweeping past her waist. Twilight gave a soft noise of impact once Trixie had struck her but she didn’t push the other woman away; instead catching her warmly and wrapping her arms as tight as she could muster around the sweet, complex young woman.

“I...I love that sort of stuff, Twilight!” Trixie sobbed out, the warmth of her tears rubbing against Twilight’s neck. “I was just...I was so afraid that you came because you thought Trixie was cool, that I...when you saw it, I…”

“Shhh.” Twilight’s voice could barely get any sweeter, nor her arms any tighter. She held Trixie close and even twisted on the bed with her, moving so that Trixie’s slender frame pressed its back against the mattress and she took control. There, Twilight laid overtop the sobbing girl, pressing her weight down on Trixie as a constant reminder that she was there, that she was holding her, and that she wasn’t about to let her go. Trixie still quivered in emotion; her shoulders rising and falling as she poured her heart out, likely the first true, intimate cry the young woman was ever allowed to take with someone else nearby. Twilight was proud to be there for her, through the shaking and the sobbing, through the shuddering and the weary gasps for air. And when it finally started to subside, for the moment she could pull her gaze back and lift up a hand, letting one of her smooth, purple thumbs caress the side of the other girl’s cheek. She wiped a few tears away from Trixie’s blush flesh, and with her own bun-tied hair dangling with a few loose strands, gazed deep into her eyes.

“We can be nerds together, Trixie.” Twilight whispered, a blush starting to line her cheeks. “If...If the other day was...what I mean to say, if you were doing what I think you were doi-” It was Twilight’s turn to be cut off; this time by Trixie’s impulsive actions. The blue skinned girl lunged forward, her arms moving to pull around Twilight’s shoulders as she ushered a sudden, deep kiss on the other girl’s lips. There was still a great deal of emotion that Trixie had yet to unload upon Twilight, and with the sobbing portion done the passion that remained was thick and intense. She didn’t hold back; kissing Twilight hungry and deep, teasing her tongue past the other girl’s lips, and showing Twilight beyond a shadow of a doubt that the other day was indeed going in the direction that she thought.

Twilight, her cheeks burning bright and her hands sweeping down Trixie’s frame, eagerly returned the kiss. In the moments that followed she felt her fingers drift up and down Trixie’s baggy royal shirt, tease along her exposed legs, and slip through the strands of her hair. And while she did it she felt Trixie's own palms gripping her shoulders, slithering across her neck, and their tongues fondly continuing to dance. Their hearts raced as their young urges and impulses took over, and the weight of four miserable days finally became undone under the affection of teenage love and desire.

Together, they’d probably never be cool...but they could still be happy. And Trixie would gladly take that trade.

 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Aww, it's fun writing soft and sweet stuff from time to time. :) BTW; if you liked this story but you're not into hardcore things, uh...don't check the rest of my work out. >.> It's pretty rare that I'm commissioned to do something so devoid of intense sexual content.
> 
> But if you like that kinda thing, [my tumblr is a good place to start!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com)


End file.
